1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expansion base, especially an expansion base for improved sound and heat dispersion.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Standard notebooks are too small for additional heat sinks to be implemented so the notebooks are only cooled by thermal convection from a cover of the notebook to outside air. Besides, the standard notebook has small speakers to save weight so sound quality is low. Therefore, when the people use the notebook, heat generated by the notebook accumulates inside the notebook reducing performance and may even damage the notebook.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an expansion base to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.